The Way She Moves
by Here'sToTheNight
Summary: Darien broke up with Serena a year before he goes to NYU to pursue his dream as a doctor because he wanted to get away from Tokyo. Serena moves to New York to follow her dream as a dancer when she’s accepted to Marymount Manhattan's dance program in her j


_Complete Summary: Darien broke up with Serena a year before he goes to NYU to pursue his dream as a doctor because he wanted to get away from Tokyo. Serena moves to New York to follow her dream as a dancer when she's accepted to Marymount Manhattan's dance program in her junior year of college, and takes her boyfriend Andrew along with her. But what happens when they all bump into one another again? Will Darien like what he sees? _

Hello everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction…**ever**…so please be nice and send me some reviews! Constructive criticism is an author's best friend and it is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story, and I will try to update the story as much as possible. As for the direction the story is headed in, I still am not sure of, but I will figure it out as I continue to write. Also, I know I gave the story a rating of **T **but it could possibly be changed to **M **depending on how the story turns out. Hope that's okay with everyone. And now, I proudly present _The Way She Moves. _

Disclaimer: You and I both know it…I don't own SM.

_Prologue_

Her heart pounded in her chest as her feet swiftly glided along the dance floor. Beads of sweat formed at her hairline, slowly dripping down her cheeks. She could feel the eyes of her fellow classmates upon her, following her every move, spellbound by the grace and ease apparent in her every step. Bright light flowed down upon her, making her look like some sort of angel from heaven. The music began to swell rapidly as the song started to reach its peak, and her dainty skirt fluttered around her strong and supple limbs as she leapt across the room, a look of fierce and fiery determination etched into the soft lines of her face. She landed on the floor elegantly and ended the dance with a series of fuete turns and pirouettes, her leg whipping her around in endless circles. It took a second for Serena to register that the music had ended and she had finally stopped dancing as she tried to catch her breath, still in her ending pose, until the sound of loud applause from her peers rang in her ears and she saw her instructors beaming at her. She was the prima ballerina.

-------------------

Andrew Johnston sat in a corner of the dance studio, unable to tear his eyes away from his girlfriend of two years, Serena. She was exquisite, twirling around to the fast pace of the music. Her hair, which had been done up in a simple knot, was now coming loose as wisps of golden locks flew around her face. The pink tights she wore underneath her ballet skirt clung to her legs like a second skin, showing off her long, slender calves. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with concentration and bliss. He was mesmerized by her performance, and more importantly, her. All of a sudden, the music came to a stop, and Serena posed in the center of the room; high up on her toes with her arms displayed above her head. A large grin spread across her face, and Andrew smiled at her and winked, after which he could have sworn he saw her cheeks turn a slight red, only making her look even more beautiful than she already was. After what seemed like an eternity, everyone began to clap fervently, and Serena, who waited with bated breath, released a sigh of relief and scanned the room for her boyfriend. Andrew jumped up out of his spot in the back, and walked over to her as she ran towards him, capturing her in his strong arms. He kissed her forehead lightly and took her small, delicate hand in his and brought it up to his lips as they began to walk out of the studio together.

-------------------

Darien Shields exhaled rather noisily as he mulled over the grueling work that lay ahead of him once he reached his apartment; just the amount of reading he had to sit through was an overwhelming thought in itself. He couldn't wait to crawl into his bed and fall into a deep, dreamless slumber. Ever since he began attending the New York University School of Medicine he hardly got a full night of sleep. So, hopefully, if he managed to get his studying done rather quickly he would be treated to eight hours worth of rest in his large four poster, which still didn't even seem like enough to compensate for the countless nights spent up reviewing for excruciatingly tough tests.

As he traced a new, shorter path home from his classes, he heard the tunes of Beethoven being played from afar and noticed a fairly large building in sight with a black awning and pink lettering written across it in a fancy script. Getting closer to examine the title and to listen to the music of one of his favorite composers, he realized the building was a dancing school. Peering in through the glass door, he saw a petite blonde girl twirling in the middle of the studio before rapidly stopping and balancing herself to strike her ending pose.

Even though he could hardly see her face past all the other, from what he had assumed, students, he could not deny her unmistakable beauty. Her golden hair was coming out of its bun, stray tresses framing her small face. The tiny, lithe body, adorned in a black leotard, pink tights, and black ballet skirt moved fluidly to the symphony. He could not help but simply stare at the scene before him; it wasn't every day that you came across an angel in the streets of New York City. He didn't even notice when the door flew open and she came bursting out in front of him, giggling softly. Darien shook his head slightly, as though it would clear his mind of all thought which was currently centered on the blonde. He began to walk past her, suddenly aware of the time he was wasting when he could have already been home with his books open, when he was stopped by a light sensation grazing against his left shoulder.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Serena apologized. "Here, let me help you with that," she offered as she bent down to pick up Darien's textbooks which were strewn across the sidewalk.

"It's all right, don't worry about it," he muttered under his breath, not daring to look up into the eyes of the exquisite angel before him for fear of his knees giving way at the view of her beauty. Her voice sounded so familiar, he could have sworn he knew it from somewhere, but he dismissed the thought as quickly as it occurred to him.

"No, please, let me help you!" she pleaded as she began to stack the books in her arms. After the last textbook was picked up off the ground, the two stood up together simultaneously. "Here you are," Serena said pleasantly, handing the books over to Darien.

"Thanks," he replied half-heartedly. Lifting his eyes a little to look at the books being placed into his hands, he braced himself for the sight of her, for he had to acknowledge her sometime. He was taken aback at what he saw.

"D-darien?" Andrew, who had gone completely unnoticed by the two of them for the past few minutes of awkwardness, stuttered in a small whisper.

"Serena?"


End file.
